vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MGR-IInd
Summary MGR-IInd 'In order to combat the atomic menace known as Godzilla, the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (UNGCC) started development on a next-generation combat machine - a "Vs. G-type base defense robot tank" called MGR-IInd. This model was conditioned for mass production, but development hit a snag. The giant machine was more than capable of tanking hits, but its attack power did not rival its high durability. In order to rectify this, the combat machine's missiles were replaced with hyper-vibration warheads, increasing its offensive strength. Only one prototype of MGR-IInd was created, which was eventually deployed by G-Force to test its newly-upgraded abilities against Godzilla. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 8-A Name: M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The Second Origin: Godzilla Age: Unknown Gender: None (Refered as Male) Classification: Kaiju, Mecha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Skilled in stealth, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection and Absorption, Plasma Manipulation (Is equiped with plasma shell and plasma cannon), Explosion Manipulation (With Missiles), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Vibration Manipulation, (Hyper Vibration Missile), Resistance to Extreme heat (MGR-IInd is protected by the Heat-resistant Alloy NT-I coated with artificial diamond). Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (MGR-IInd is equal if not stronger than Godzilla, who can destroy entire city blocks in seconds with his Atomic Breath, when MGR-IInd is defeated the laser nuclear fusion reactor that powers him will cause this explosion which produced 162 Tons of tnt at minimum) Speed: Subsonic travel speed (Can travel at 140 km/h), higher reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Can lift 160,000 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (His physicall attacks can hurt Godzilla) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Can survive Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Maximum Spiral Heat Ray at point blank) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with energy Attacks Intelligence: Above Average. MGR-IInd requires a crew of three in order to be operated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Plasma Canon= |-|Hyper Vibration Missile= |-|Heat-Resistant Alloy NT-1 = *'Plasma Canon:' MGR-IInd's most powerful technique. Continually draining plasma from its nuclear fusion reactor, a massive beam of energy is emitted from MGR-IInd's abdomen. This attack has immense range and size, making it very difficult to avoid at both close and far range. However, while this move is strong, it has a drawback: the state of MGR-IInd's reactor's core becomes unstable. *'Hyper Vibration Missile:' MGR-IInd fires a homing missile from one of its four hand cannons. These missiles specifically target and destroy the living tissue of enemy monsters using the synergistic effect of hyper-vibrations and explosive power. However, if enough damage is sustained, the hand cannons can be destroyed, forcing MGR-IInd to rely on its Plasma Cannon as its only method of attack. *'Heat-Resistant Alloy NT-1:'MGR-IInd is covered in layers of extremely durable heat-resistant armor, the metal itself being coated in artificial diamond. This makes MGR-IInd particularly resilient to Godzilla's atomic ray. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Kaiju Category:Plasma Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Vibration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Godzilla Category:Primary Antagonists